Flat plate display has dominated the field of display in the 21st century. With the development of technology, flexible products are generating more and more attention and praise from customers for advantages such as reduced thickness and weight, high stability, flexibility, manufacturability in various forms and energy conservation, and hence have become a hot spot of recent research. A flexible display panel is usually prepared by steps including using a glass substrate configured to carry the flexible display panel and a flexible film layer disposed on the glass substrate.
Generally, there is need to cut an entire flexible display panel into pieces of smaller-sized ones, at first, during a manufacture process of the flexible display panel. One of known cutting methods comprises: cutting a glass substrate configured to carry a flexible display panel by means of a cutting tool; and then cutting a flexible film layer by hand with a knife. In such cutting method, it's liable to generate rough selvedges during manually cutting the flexible film layer, which may influence the quality of the flexible display panel obtained; moreover, a manual cutting process is usually performed at a relatively lower speed, which also influences the cutting efficiency of the flexible display panel.